


Count Down

by Jemisard



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the outside world, it was impossible that he banked on his own murder.</p><p>(Old fic upload)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Down

Before he died, Isaac Mendez behaved in strange and inexplicable ways.

Mere days before his horrific murder, he sold his books, his movies, his music, his television. He took an instant cash loan out for several thousand dollars with the promise that the money would be settled soon. He bought up a supply of energy drinks and protein bars and nothing else on his weekly grocery expedition.

And he bought supplies.

Charcoal. Graphite. Paints. Pencils. Canvas. Paper. It took him three trips to carry the entire lot from the store to his apartment.

The day of his death, Isaac hired a storage locker and filled it with boxes and wrapped parcels. He padlocked it shut with a finality that shook the man in the opposite locker who was given the key and a fifty on the promise that the key be disposed of.

He then went to the post office and mailed three parcels. One was addressed to Hiro Nakamura, care of Ando Masahashi. One was addressed to Dr. Mohinder Suresh. The last was for Peter Petrelli, to be opened by Claire Bennet if Peter were missing for more than three months after its arrival.

Then he went to his art store, donated the remaining supplies to the art student fund and went home.

The girl on desk who had known him for years said he was like a man with a mission from God. Like he had known that everything he would ever produce had to be done as fast as possible. Like he knew he was on a deadline for life, and that deadline was yesterday.

Which was impossible. Up to the moment that Isaac Mendez’s body was found nailed to the floor, partially decapitated and surrounded by Isaac’s own paintings of his death at Sylar’s hands.


End file.
